poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Scroop
Scroop is an insectoid creature with attitude, and part of the villain league. He served as the secondary later main villain in Winnie the Pooh goes to Treasure Planet. He becomes Hamsterviel's new minion after Gantu and Reuben's reforming. When Hamsterviel became Darth Xenomus' minion, Scroop became the Sith Lord's minion, too. He first appeared in a cameo in Spongebob and the Hyneas get lost, nearly about to attack Maleficent for insulting him, till Shere Khan got him under control. He appeared more in Spongebob and friends in Kung Fu Panda with the other villains and broke Tai Lung free from prison. He is considerd a foul-tempered Spider crab creature in some cases. He was later bested by Sandy at the palace and sent flying. He made several cameos in some Spongebob's adventure films. Despite his failure in China, he returned a second time, as he became one of the leaders, along with John Silver, Jafar, and Shan-Yu by orders of Dark Cynder. He requested to have the scouts killed, but John told him to butt out. He, along with Gaspar, John Silver, Max Salmon, an army of alien space pirates, whatever's left of Shan-Yu's Huns, and Shan-Yu went to invade the castle, but were later defeated again by the shell louge squad. He returned with Dark Cynder and Deadpool in Spongebob and Friends in Quest for Camelot. Both he and Deadpool were defeated by Po when Deadpool called him a big fat panda. He appeared in Spongebob and Friends Find the Black Cauldron, but this time, he, along with Deadpool exate to avoid being sent to the banished realms. Scroop will return in Spongebob and Friends in Lilo and Stitch, for he never actually died, just when he's been hit hard enough, he would end up being sent flying. Gallery Scroop's_death.jpg|Scroop's death Trivia *Scroop will became the main villain in ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Treasure Planet''. *Scroop will became the main villain in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Treasure Planet. *Scroop will become the main villain of Logan's Adventures on Treasure Planet. *Scroop will became the main villain in Tino Tonitini Goes to Treasure Planet. *Scroop will become the main villain in Thomas the Tank Engine Goes to Treasure Planet. *Scroop will be Hamsterviel's new minion in Lilo & Stitch's Adventures series after Lilo & Stitch Go to Treasure Planet. Category:VILLAINS Category:Villain league members Category:Traitors Category:Henchmen Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Monsters Category:Manly villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Characters Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Aliens Category:Pirates Category:Murderers Category:Logan's enemies Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Thieves Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Sadistic characters Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Incriminators Category:Clawed Villains Category:Twilight's enemies Category:Twilight's most hated enemies Category:The Heylin Empire Category:Main Villain of the series Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Doctor Aaron's enemies Category:Crazy characters Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Main Antagonist Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures Villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains